


Cracked

by AngelboyJack



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelboyJack/pseuds/AngelboyJack
Summary: Our story follows the life of Catherine Rainer, a freshman in college, an English major. She is grieving the loss of her ex boyfriend, Zachariah Jolt, but keeping her emotions bottled up, she tries to move on. Mason Tate, her new boyfriend, a junior in college and an Algebra major. He lives in a frat house, sleeping during the day and loud music at night, it was hard to ever focus there. Eliza Hilton, Kara Davids, and Byron Sikes, Catherine's childhood friends. When her mental state on Zachariah takes a turn for the worse,the farmboy all over her mind and senses. Will Catherine fight her mind until the very end, or will the cold nostalgic feeling bring her to her knees with the smell of Old Spice cologne.





	

It was a brisk and chilly day as I stepped out of the warm dorm. I shudder.My lips cold and chapped, my skin pale. I clutch my bag tighter and walk to my old Chevy truck. I hop in and turn the engine over, listening to it hum. I drive. snowy streets. silence and nostalgia. If he would have been with me it would have been different. He would have filled the silence with husky laughter and old spice cologne. There would be music playing from his phone and he'd make me feel warmer than this weather. The heater was on, but it didn't matter. I tried to turn on the radio, but all that was on sounded like white noise.

your fault

you started it

it's your fault he's gone

"No....no it's not...IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" I scream, clutching the wheel,gasping and shutting my eyes tight as the slick ice on the interstate threw my old car to the side. My body jerked forward and my head slammed on the dash board, seeing mocha locks and ocean eyes as I faded out,old spice swimming in my senses.

I bolted up from my bed in a cold sweat, my heart racing. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves, I lay back onto my pillows, breathing in the calming sent on my ivory sheets. I could hear the shower running in the room down the hallway and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Cather? Babe? Can you grab me a towel?" A voice sounded from the bathroom. I get up.

"Yeah, be right there." I grab a towel from the hall closet and open the bathroom door, handing him the towel. 

"Thanks, babe" He kissed my cheek, his wet raven hair tickling my forehead and cheek. I give a small smile and he gives a large, childlike grin back at me. I hop up to sit on the sink counter, watching the muscles in his back and the small dip in between his shoulder blades.I listen to his feathery voice as he rambles on about Algebra and fractions. Mason is a Math major. He wants to teach Algebra in Delaware. My eyes scan the back of his neck, watching the tendons strain as he puts on his clothes. My favorite part about him is his jaw. It's smooth and sharp and a bit wider. Sometimes when he kisses me, I like to run my fingertips on his jawline just because it makes him laugh. Mason's laugh isn't like his. His laugh was husky and warm. Mason's is light and feathery with a bit of gruffness, but not too much. Sometimes, like last night, my memories of him are more vivid...and they make me crazy...ridden with guilt..I loved him I still do...Mason will never compare to his soft chest and husky farm boy laugh or the way he smelled like old spice, just the right kind. Mason isn't Zach and he'll never be.His feather light voice broke into my thoughts. "Catherine? Are you even listening?" Mason's emerald eyes held my gaze. 

"Sorry Mace, you know I'm not big on math" I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.He rolls his eyes. I shrug and get off the sink. I turn to leave the room, sighing softly. Mason's tan arm wraps around my waist, pulling me against his bare chest. He nuzzles into the back of my neck, making me giggle. He gives a sigh, holding me close. His pants rub against my short-clad legs. It felt odd, different than wearing pants.

"Cather?~" He purred in my ear, swaying. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, Mace?" I bite my lip. He rubs my sides, chuckling. I turn around in his arms. "I have to head to class, Mace. That means I need to get dressed." I reason. He shakes his head.

"No way, I'm keeping you all to myself little miss Cather."

"Yeah yeah, can you just drive me to my class, please?" I roll my eyes playfully and push out of his embrace. He got dressed in his usual dress pants, baby blue button up and a plaid sweater vest. I was dressed in a pair of old, faded,blue jeans, a black tee and a jean jacket. I slipped a pack of Marlboros in my jacket pocket. Mason hates it when I smoke, he keeps worrying I'll get lung cancer. Sure, it's a possibility, but I've learned to live while I'm young instead of regretting that I didn't. He turned the heater on high in his little silver Honda. I tried to get comfortable in the seat, but it was hard. The leather seats were hard and cold. I frown softly and squirm the whole way to the class building.I had left my black Silverado truck here anyway so I could drive that back to my dorm. I had stayed in Mason's room at his fraternity house, it was loud at night and quiet all day. At least in my dorm it was quiet all the time so I could actually get some writing done. I walk into my creative writing class and take a seat in the back. I close my eyes and lean back. It seems as soon as I did so, the smell of old spice made my eyes snap open.I saw a brief flash of seafoam green and mocha pass by me. Tears filled my ice blue eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Auburn locks and concerned honey eyes glanced at me from the seat in front of me. I could feel her eyes scanning my features. "Zach.." I mutter under my breath. Eliza frowns and stands up, putting her hands on my cheeks

"No, honey, Zach isn't here." She cooed. I shook my head.

"No, Eliza I saw him! I did!" I cried out, reaching out to the direction the glimpse of those familiar features went. I could feel Eliza's arms encircle me and hold me back as I tried to get out of her embrace. I knew I was making a scene but I couldn't help it.

"Catherine, Zach is gone!! And he isn't coming back okay?!" Eliza states sternly, tears brimming in her honey colored eyes. My eyes shut tight. 

"NO! Shut up! He's not gone! He isn't!!" I yell, pushing Eliza out of the way and running out of the class in the direction of mocha hair and ocean eyes.


End file.
